


Naruto-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Feminine Naruto, M/M, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto was always a bit different, from the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. But as he got older, entered his toddler years, it was obvious he was different in other ways. Naruto was fucking sexy. Men slobbered at a glance of him, boners immediate at one look at his bouncing bubbly ass. It was made worse by the skirts and dresses he liked wearing and only 6 years old Naruto had his sexual awakening, playing with himself until one-day others decide they want to play the game with him.Be warned, there is sex with an underage child.  First real smut work.





	1. Naruto gets raped

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make something perfectly clear, that I know won't matter or change how you think about me writing this;  
> I DO NOT CONDONE ANY SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN A REAL LIFE ADULT OR CHILD IN ANY FUCKING STATE OR COUNTRY. IT'S RAPE AND IN MY OPINION RAPE SHOULD BE CONDEMNED WITH SIMULTANEOUS HANGING AND CASTRATION.  
> The underage character I am writing about is never once by me visualized as a real looking child or even 3D character. And you shouldn't picture him that way, it's a 2D cartoon, same as hentai and yaoi with shots boys but never real children.  
> If you have ever touched an underage child or tried to coerce a child of any age to perform sexual acts with you in real life or even through chat on the internet, you are a pedophile who needs to turn themselves in for the safety of others and yourself.

Naruto was different, strange and it wasn’t just because of the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. Though that might have to do with some of it.

First thing about him was that the boy was a cute baby, but as he grew older it was clear he would be as beautiful as any woman. Both of his parents had been very good looking people, and they had expected their son to take after one of them, but the combination of their genes had created a surprisingly ethereal looking child.

Naruto was near impish, angelic even with big blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, perfect little nose and the prettiest plush pink lips that men couldn’t help fantasize about having wrapped around their cock. The little boy was downright sexy, something a child should never be considered, but he was. Even for those who had no predilection for children or boys, they couldn’t help think about him and touch themselves. But why all these dirty thoughts flooded their minds when they saw him, Naruto was a sweet and pure boy. At least to their knowledge. He may be innocent, naive even, but no one knew how Naruto touched himself at night when his body got hot and the spot right behind his balls got ticklish.

To sat the least the Sandaime had been alarmed when he found young Naruto masturbating one day, the boy was only 6. He asked Naruto about it, if he had heard about it from someone or if an adult was treating him inappropriately. The little boy had shaken his head and just told him that his willy started to tingle and the place behind his balls tickle when he had one night found his pillow tucked between his legs while sleeping. It just felt so good and he had touched the spots to see how else it would feel good and from there, he just started to explore his body naturally.  
The third had already been worried about how different Naruto already was.

Third, Naruto loved feminine things and was as gender-fluid as his body was. He liked dresses and skirts, things that were light and airy on his body, and his room was only what you could call princess like.  
The Third Hokage was so worried about Naruto and felt so terrible that he couldn’t spend as much time with him like he wanted. And without parents, Naruto had no one to be on his side, to accept and support the child for all he was on the inside as well as the outside.

He took the boy to the doctors, who explained though very uncommon in children as young as him, it wasn’t completely out of the question for young boys and even some girls to stumble upon their sexuality and even experience early sexual urges and arousal. He was just warned to keep an eye on the boy so that he didn’t engage in sexual activities with adults or other children until he was older. Playing alone with his own body was no crime or thing to worry so much about.

Obviously, though, the Third Hokage couldn’t always watch Naruto or spare ninja to do it for him. So eventually the day came when Naruto crossed path with men who were unable to control their urges upon seeing Naruto’s delectable body. Even more so when he was wearing such a sweet, cute little dress as Naruto was wearing the day he had his virginity stolen.

Naruto was nine years old when he was cornered and fucked in some alley. Naruto’s ass was already accustomed to being stretched from years of masturbation. Sometimes he would spend hours inside his apartment just touching himself, sticking anything he could find up into his hole, the need to be filled unbearable.

When Naruto had been cornered, he had been scared at first, believing the men would hurt him as that seemed to be their intent. So he fought, but he was so very small, and they easily held him down.

His body was soft and pliable with curves that belonged to a woman and not a little boy. Even his tits had a womanly swell to them, his pink nipples already hard once exposed to the night air. Puckered and waiting for one of them to lay their mouth on one. They lifted his small dress up and over his head, throwing it to the side only to find he was even wearing girls panties with little hearts. One man licked his lips and quickly spread Naruto's legs. His hip joints were incredible. The man dove down, mouthing Naruto’s young little cock until it was hard, the little boy couldn’t help but moan and buck his up towards the mouth. He continued to suck and lick the cloth covered dick while he slipped some fingers up in the leg of the panties, slipping right into the waiting whole. The boy's ass clenched around and even sucked the fingers greedily into himself.

“Holy shit, look at you, you want this don’t you?” the man said coming up for air, thrusting his fingers in and out.

“You took me right in, there wasn’t even any resistance. What do you put in this tight, little hole of yours?” The man asked, kissing the boys smooth belly.

“E-everything,” Naruto answered with a bright blush that made the rest rock hard.

“What a good boy you are, getting yourself ready every night, like your just waiting, expecting something like this to happen.” one of the three men whispered sweetly into Naruto’s ear, and the boy crooned like a petted animal.

“I’m not supposed to do this with adults.” Naruto whimpered before letting out a loud, drawn out moan as the third man ducked his head to suck and nibble at one of Naruto’s candy like nipples.

“You’re right, but doesn’t this just feel so good, don’t you like it?” the second man asked. Kissing Naruto’s cheek sweetly and then his mouth, gently coaxing with his tongue to get the boy to open his mouth so he could french kiss him.

  
“If you want to stop, we’ll stop.” he said and nodded to the men who got the idea and started to pull away.

  
“No!” Naruto shouted and the men smiled. “It—It does feel good, I like it so don’t stop.”

“If that’s what you want.” The man grinned and kissed Naruto again, taking his hand and leading it to his pants, guiding it to unzip and take his cock out. When it was he had Naruto wrapped his small hand around it and started to pump.

  
Naruto gasped around second man's tongue as the third man's tongue swirled around his already hard nipple, using his teeth to pinch it here and there before sucking on it. The third man who was helping to hold Naruto’s arms licked his lips and pulled out his cock, stroking it.

“Well aren’t you a wanton little slut.” the other man leered and Naruto whimpered. “Here I thought you would give us more of a fight, but you’re practically putty.You're body is practically begging for it.”

Naruto didn’t answer, instead he opened his mouth wider for the second man, his tongue sinking deep into his mouth, practically fucking him mouth. He was getting him ready for his cock.

Sweet little Naruto liked being kissed, liked the soft move of lips against his, even the plunging tongue, the wet slide of tongue on tounge, but it never felt deep enough. Their was a tickle at the back of his throat that he wanted to scratch, to shove something deep down his throat to get at it. The man seemed to sense that and took his mouth off of Naruto’s and scooted on his knees until he had the tip of his red cock to Naruto’s kiss swollen lips.

  
“Suck on this sweetheart” he was ordered gently. “Just open up those perfect lips and take it in your mouth.”

Naruto did so, even sticking his tongue out a little. He latched nearly immediately on top the cock like a baby to a tit. The man shuddered and moaned, pushing his cock deeper into the wet suction of Naruto’s sweet mouth. Fucking Naruto’s mouth was like fucking a pussy, it was heavenly.

  
There was something about the smell, the musk from it that made Naruto salivate around the rod in his mouth Somehow he knew just how to do it, lips over teeth, tongue pushing up against the shaft while gently sucking as the man helped move his head at the right pace. He gave a pleased groan and petted Naruto’s head in reward.

“We should have done this years ago,” one of them let out a long groan. “He was made to take cock.”

“A born whore,” Naruto arched his back as the man sucking his tits lifted his face to talk, his body screaming for him to go back to what he was doing.

  
“A pretty, dressed up little slut.” one cooed at him, they started to take their time with his body, caressing him, working him open.

“No wonder you like all those cute clothes and short skirts, if it wasn’t for this cock of yours you would make the perfect girl.” the one between his legs said, the panties discarded, and the man sucked the boys cock into his mouth. Naruto screamed/moaned around the dick in his mouth. It was electrify, the heat and wetness around him.

The cock in his mouth inched deeper and deeper, reaching the back of Naruto’s throat. The kid had no gag reflex, and his through was like a sleeve around the mans cock who took hold of Naruto’s head and moved it for the boy, fucking his skull in short, quick little thrusts. Naruto’s whole body was warm and tingly, he squirmed in pleasure and he moaned as he pressed his tongue up against the mans cocks, actually starting to suck in earnest with the thrusts.

“That’s it slut, just take it!” one man growled as he slowly sunk his cock into Naruto small, bubbly ass. Fianlly getting rough with the boy.

  
Naruto’s ass gave way easily to the thick member, relaxing to let him enter his body against his will as his back arched and Naruto gave a deep moan that vibrated around man numbers too cock in his throat. Tears sprang up in his eyes, but not from pain.

“You suck so good, such perfect lips, so soft around my cock.” the other hummed, stroking Naruto’s hair. Naruto hollowed out his cheeks, breathing more through his nose as he increased the suction of his mouth.

  
“Uh, Uh.” the man with his cock in Naruto’s ass took hold of Naruto’s hips and pounded into him with abandon, using the boy as a personal fuck hole. And Naruto was loving it, his suction on the cock in his mouth increased and shook his ass on the cock at the same itme. It kept hitting something inside of him that made his eyes roll back and all he wanted was more, more of that feeling, more touches, more feeling attractive and attended to. He was finally being acknowledged like he always wanted.

He would have been begging for them to go harder, to pinched his nipples if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied.

Naruto was becoming the whore they thought and wanted him to be and he had no complaints if it always felt like this. Maybe it was the constant assault and stimulation of the most sensitive, tender spots of his body. His nipples, his neck, the soft center line down his belly, the joints of his thighs. It all tickled and felt wonderful when touched.

“Will one of your hurry up and finish, I want my turn with one of his holes.” The man who had been sucking and biting his chest growled at the other two.

The other two sped up their pace, fucking Naruto’s mouth and ass almost cruelly as they tried to get off quicker than they had actually planned so the third of their party could get his turn fucking the boy. Naruto was jerked by the motion of getting fucked so much that the cock in his mouth came out out with a mom and Naruto could finally speak, his voice slurred and begging.

“Uh, uh, more, harder, harder please, mister!”

“Say ‘fuck my boy pussy.’ and tell me how much you like getting fucked my strangers.” the man demanded, punctuating his sentence with a rough thrust.

  
Naruto didn’t really understand, but if it meant the man would keep going than he would say whatever he wanted.

“I like it, I like getting fucked my strangers a lot!” he pleasure cried. “Please fuck my boy pussy!”

The men didn’t think the could get any harder than they already were, but hearing this innocent little boy say such filthy things had them near cumming right their. The other two jerked themselves with Naruto’s hands, aiming for his face while the other grabbed Naruto’s slim little waist and manhandled him on his cock, using him as a certifiable ona-hole.

“Uh, uh, uh!” Naruto grunted and moaned.

“Yes, fuck my boy pussy, fuck my boy pussy!” Naruto shouted, body arching and ass bouncing on the mans legs, thrusting himself down onto the cock. It felt so good, like nothing else in the world. Even a hot bowl of ramen from Inchiraku didn’t make him feel this way. It was so exhilarating and amazing, his whole body was a giant nerve of arousal and ecstasy.

As the man fucked him harder and faster, hitting something inside Naruto that had his eye rolling back and that spot at the back of his mouth itching. Naruto turned the top half of his body over and grabbed hold of one of the guys waists before gagging himself on their cock, taking as much as he could into trying to reach that spot that made Naruto’s belly warm, like he had just drank some hot tea and his

dick feel like it would burst.

“UGH!” the man being sucked off said as he cam down Naruto’s delicate throat, the boy swallowing it all, cheeks flushed and eyes rolled back. The other man cam shortly after on the other side of his face and neck.

“Take it, take it you whore!” the third gave a final shout as he plunged himself balls deep into Naruto’s sweet peachy ass and cam inside him.

But Naruto hadn’t, he was still wreathing on the cold, hard ground trying to ground out his own orgasm. He whimpered and pleaded for them to go again, but the men had gotten what they wanted and left Naruto there. The boy boy, used and discarded started to cry. He picked up his dress and panties, pulling them back on and went home.


	2. Naruto gets home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this actually has a plot now.  
> Seriously I just wanted to write some shota smut and now it's turned into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make something perfectly clear, that I know won't matter or change how you think about me writing this;  
> I DO NOT CONDONE ANY SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN A REAL LIFE ADULT OR CHILD IN ANY FUCKING STATE OR COUNTRY. IT'S RAPE AND IN MY OPINION, RAPE SHOULD BE CONDEMNED WITH SIMULTANEOUS HANGING AND CASTRATION.  
> The underage character I am writing about is never once by me visualized as a real looking child or even 3D character. And you shouldn't picture him that way, it's a 2D cartoon, same as hentai and yaoi with shots boys but never real children.  
> If you have ever touched an underage child or tried to coerce a child of any age to perform sexual acts with you in real life or even through chat on the internet, you are a pedophile who needs to turn themselves in for the safety of others and yourself.

When poor little Naruto got home, he felt used and dirty. It had felt so good and thought the men had really like him. At least until the men came inside of him and on him, but he was left high and dry on the bring and the most amazing pleasure he ever felt, more so than anytime he had made himself feel good.

It just wasn't right he thought, tears streaking down his cherubic face. He sniffled and cried all the way home, his body aching for something that was robbed away from him before he had even gotten it. He had wanted so badly to come, he had even stopped at one point on the way home and jerked himself off while his little fingers struggled to reach that place inside the man had been hitting. But he couldn’t get to it, and he couldn’t come from just touching his little cock alone.   
So he hurried back to his apartment sobbing because he was sad and hurting, in more than one way.

Naruto’s apartment was beautiful. The landlady had always wanted a daughter, so when Naruto started dressing like a girl and showing an interest in feminine things, the landlady had jumped onboard with it and helped Naruto create his apartment into a beautiful little girls paradise.

The walls were painted a pale color with a kaleidoscope of origami butterflies pinned across the four walls. Her bed was pushed up against the wall with the only window, a thin canopy crowning and covering most of it from view. The bed was dressed in a soft, downy comforter a huddle of plushies sitting up against the pillows. Naruto rushed to it, getting to his knees and pulling out a box in which he kept his toys. Things that he could put inside himself.

  
Naruto grabbed the biggest one, the one that he thought would fill him up the most. One in hand, he licked his lips and crawled onto his bed, reclining back on the pillows and dolls, the strap of his dress falling far down his shoulder until his nipple was exposed. The boy pulled off his panties and bent his knees, spreading his legs. The man's come was still inside of him, perfect lube.

Biting his lip Naruto inserted the oblong object into his boy pussy, he thought of the new name fo his whole. He sighed and said the word out loud, shaking his ass up, lifting his hips with his feet planted down on the bed. He liked the way it just came out, the smoothness of it on his tongue. Oh, how he wished he had something to suck on.

Naruto thought more about what the men had said about him.   
“I want to be fucked.” he whispered to himself.

“I need someone to stir up my boy pussy!” he started to cry louder, pinching and groping at his tiny, exposed tit. “Oh god I need it, I need it so bad. I want to be a good little whore again!”

Naruto moved the cock like object in and out of him more and more, faster and harder. He left his nipple alone to stroke and squeeze his cock, it took himself hours until finally, he hit the right spot and finally came.

Naruto, finally having cum cried at the still empty feeling inside of himself. Something big was missing still.

“Shh,” something whispered in Naruto’s ears and he crooned, neck bowing, exposing itself to the invisible being. Naruto felt hot breath at the juncture of his neck and soldier.

  
“It’s ok,” a soft voice said. “I know you're hurting, your in need. I know it all.”

“You're different, you crave things you don’t understand. But one day you will.” and Naruto sighed as the fire inside of him seemed to be slowly put out, like a suffocated flame.

  
“You’ve awakened too early, it’s time we suppress your pheromones a bit.” the voice explained, and Naruto whimpered in confusion.

Then he felt a calming sensation, like a hand gliding through his hair, a platonic, almost parental stroking. Naruto curled up on his side, feeling so sleepy now. But he was calm.

“Don t worry, one day you’ll feel the pleasure again, but when your older, when you're more ready.” the voice told him still. “Just be a child for now, with childish thoughts and dreams. You already have it hard enough, let's take some of the burden away. Forget this night.”

  
Naruto’s head went fuzzy and he felt like he was floating. Soon his eyes grew so heavy he could not keep the open even if he wanted to.

“Mama?” he asked.

  
“Yes, baby, I’m here. And I love you so much, for all that you are, my special boy.” he felt something kiss his cheek, a soft, ghost of a touch.

  
“You be you, baby, you wear what you want to where you feel what you want to feel, and don’t let anyone tell you that you have to do otherwise.” the woman’s voice said strongly.

  
“Okay, mama.” Naruto mumbled.

  
“Sleep, just sleep baby, and heal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I can't explain this.   
> I still plan to have shota sex and cute Naruto-chan getting fucked, but right now I'm gonna give him a little break. See if I can actually develop something with plot and smut.


End file.
